


Store Bought is Fine

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kinktober, M/M, Strap-Ons, Trans Eddie Kaspbrak, Trans Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: "Like, I wanna surprise Eddie with something new, but I wanna be good at it, at least.""If you end up rocking Eddie's world, you owe me. [...]""A small price to pay to fuck my boyfriend into next week."





	Store Bought is Fine

"I didn't know who else to ask," Richie said, already regretting the entire thing. "I'm not trying to imply that as a lesbian, you automatically know. You know that, right?"  
  
Bev laughed and leaned over to put her cigarette out in her ashtray. The one Richie was always jealous of. It was a hollowed out skull and occasionally smoke would come out of the eye sockets.  
  
"Take a breath, Richie. I'm not offended. And yes, I _have_ used one before. I'll show you what to do. As long as you're comfortable dropping your pants in front of me."  
  
"Oh, thank God." Bev turned toward him and laughed again when she saw that he was already in his briefs. "Like, I wanna surprise Eddie with something new, but I wanna be good at it, at least."  
  
"If you end up rocking Eddie's world, you owe me. Like, a pack of cigarettes, a night out at that new bar down town, and some Skittles."  
  
"A small price to pay to fuck my boyfriend into next week."  
  
Bev groaned but wasted no time unpacking everything that Richie had brought with him to her apartment.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Eddie came home from work that day, Richie immediately ambushed him, jumping onto his boyfriend and kissing him.  
  
"Whoa, slow down there," Eddie said, but he was smiling. God, Richie loved when he smiled. "What's gotten into you?"  
  
"It's not what's gotten into me but what's about to get into you," Richie said. He realized that hadn't come out quite like he had planned, but he still waggled his eyebrows at Eddie anyway.  
  
Eddie pushed Richie away as he laughed softly.  
  
"You're ridiculous. Can we at least eat dinner first?"  
  
"But I don't wanna wait," Richie whined. "I got a surprise for you."  
  
"A surprise, huh?" Eddie thought about it for a moment and then grabbed Richie's hand. "Okay, yeah. I guess dinner can wait."  
  
He led Richie to their bedroom where Richie directed him to sit down while he got ready. He grabbed the bag where he'd been keeping his surprise and rushed off to get ready in the bathroom. He did exactly what Bev had earlier, using the instructions that had come with everything to help when he couldn't quite remember, and in no time he had a dick.  
  
"If you don't have a dick of your own, store bought is fine," he muttered to himself as he shook his hips and watched the dildo bounce in the mirror. He took a deep breath and walked back to the bedroom, pausing in the doorway as he tried to strike a pose. "So, how do I look?"  
  
Eddie, who had been playing on his phone while waiting, looked up. His phone fell through his fingers as he stared at his boyfriend.  
  
"Oh wow. You look amazing, baby."  
  
Richie let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Yeah? That's good. I was hoping you'd like your surprise."  
  
"Oh, I love it," Eddie said as he pushed his pants and briefs off. He reached down and stroked his cock with two of his fingers. "Come over here and let me show you how much I love it."  
  
"Yes sir!" Richie gave a jaunty salute before hopping onto the bed. He grabbed their bottle of lube and slicked up the dildo and positioned it in front of Eddie's hole. "Do you think you're open enough, baby?"  
  
"I should be good. We used that vibe last night. Maybe just put a little lube there too."  
  
"Got it. Like, I totally want to dick you down, but I'm not about to hurt you."  
  
Richie did as Eddie said and then slowly started to push the dildo in. Eddie moaned as he took it, inch by inch, until Richie's hips were flush against his.  
  
"I feel so... so close to you," he managed. "Is it weird to say that?"  
  
"Not at all, baby," Richie replied. "I feel it too. Don't get me wrong. Love everything else we do, but I can already tell this is going to be amazing."  
  
Richie started moving his hips, slowly at first to give Eddie time to adjust, and then faster. The strap-on may be new for them, but it's not like he hadn't fucked Eddie with all manner of toys and, of course, his fingers as well. He definitely could take it. In fact, his Eddie loved it a little rough in bed, so Richie wasted no time snapping his hips fast and hard once they really got going. It was awkward to try and reach down so he could get Eddie off at the same time. Eddie smiled at him as he pushed some stray hair behind Richie's ear.  
  
"It's alright, baby. You focus on you. I can definitely take care of this."  
  
"You know how I love to make you feel good. But okay. You _do_ have a point. We just need some practice after this."  
  
Eddie laughed but it came out more as a gasp as his fingers went back to stroking himself off. It didn't take long for him to shout out as he came, always reaching it faster when he had something stretching him. Richie eased the dildo out slowly, so as to not overstimulate him, and laid down as he tried to catch his own breath.  
  
"Well, that was a work out. How do cis guys do that _all_ the time?"  
  
"Oh my God, shut up," Eddie said, slapping Richie's arm. "Hey, is that one of the ones that, like, has a thingie... I said shut up." He slapped Richie again when he laughed at him. "The thing that rubs against your cock? To get you off?"  
  
"Oh no, I don't have that kind of money. Besides, I think that might be more painful than pleasurable for me. Because we know how huge my dick is nowadays."  
  
"Well, that is a shame," Eddie said, smiling deviously. "Guess I'll just have to help you with that."  
  
It may have taken them a ridiculous amount of time to get the dildo unhooked from the harness, but like Richie had said, they were going to be practicing.  
  
How terrible for them.


End file.
